Les âmes soeurs couchées sur papier
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Kakashi et Iruka décident, chacun de leur côté, de commencer une sorte de journal intime. Tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'échangent par erreur... Titre un peu bizarre, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Yaoi, évidemment.
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fic Naruto, un KakaIru (j'adoooore Kakashi!). Je l'ai écrite en juillet 2009, quand j'étais au tout début de la série (genre tome 5), ce qui fait qu'il y aura peut-être des contre-sens... par exemple pour le passé de Kakashi (je n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais ce que j'en dis est erronné... désolée...)

Disclaimer: Ni le dauphin ni l'épouvantail ne sont à moi... dommage, je les aime bien. Ils sont à Kishimoto, mais l'histoire est bien de moi !

**Les âmes sœurs couchées sur papier**

**Chapitre 1**

_**J'**__**entrouvre un œil pour ensuite le refermer, démoralisé par avance.**_

_**Encore une journée pourrie **__**en perspective, à courir après des ennemis potentiels.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à me lever chaque matin ?**_

_**Rien.**_

_**En dehors de mes missions, ma vie est désespérément vide.**_

_**Et mes missions sont ennuyeuses à mourir : trouver un ninja ennemi, tuer le ninja ennemi, ramener au Hokage les documents volés par le ninja ennemi.**_

_**Puis un rapport.**_

_**Puis de nouveau le vide intersidéral jusqu'à la mission suivante.**_

_**Ce vide es**__**t peuplé, bien sûr, de quelques visages plus ou moins amis : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaï, …**_

_**Et pour tromper l'ennui je me plonge dans ces bouquins pervers qui n'ont de roman que le nom.**_

_**Souvent, je prends**__** conscience du vide à mes pieds. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un ninja copieur, un stupide shinobi payé pour tuer d'autres shinobis. Et, immanquablement, je sens ma poitrine se déchirer, comme si quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à percer ma défense et à m'enfoncer un kunaï dans le sternum.**_

* * *

_J'__entrouvre un œil pour ensuite le refermer, démoralisé par avance._

_Encore une journée pourrie en perspective, à courir après Konohamaru et sa clique._

_Qu'est-ce qui __me pousse à me lever chaque matin ?_

_Oh, des tas de choses : voir Naruto, manger des ramen avec lui à Ichiraku, donner cours à mes petits monstres, partager mon bento avec mes amis, rentrer chez moi à pied en savourant l'air frais du soir, boire un peu avant de me coucher pour une nouvelle nuit._

_En dehors de cela, ma vie est vide._

_Personne n'est jaloux du temps que je passe avec Naruto, personne ne propose de manger des ramen avec moi, personne ne m'encourage avant une journée face à mes monstres, personne ne me prépare mon bento, personne ne marche avec moi main dans la main, personne ne boit avec moi avant de se coucher à mes côtés._

_Souvent je prends conscience du vide à mes pieds. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un type comme un autre, un ninja pas assez doué qui a dû devenir prof pour enseigner à d'autres futurs ninjas ce que n'importe qui d'autre pourrait leur apprendre. Et, immanquablement, je sens ma poitrine se déchirer, comme si Konohamaru avait enfin réussi à me prendre par surprise et à m'enfoncer un kunaï dans le sternum._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi ferma le petit carnet dans lequel il avait décidé de noter ses impressions chaque jour.

Un journal intime, en d'autres termes.

Il avait besoin, bizarrement, de faire part à quelqu'un de sa peine. Quoi de mieux qu'un carnet, alors ?

Quand il écrivait, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Il lui semblait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui écrivait à sa place, tant les mots lui venaient facilement.

Kakashi se leva et gratta son menton, avant d'enfiler son masque. Il déambula en sous-vêtements dans son appartement et se servit une tasse de café. Il se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de son lavabo, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et fut soudain dégoûté parce qu'il y voyait. Il saisit un shuriken et le lança vers la glace. Il se ficha en plein milieu du front de son reflet et le miroir se brisa.

Le ninja copieur se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et s'habilla. Il glissa son carnet dans une poche de sa veste, avec son Icha Icha Paradise.

Il attrapa son bandeau frontal et le noua de façon à masquer son sharingan.

Il sortit sans un regard pour son appartement vide aux murs nus.

* * *

Iruka referma son carnet.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu cette idée stupide d'écrire ses tracas, mais ça le soulageait quand même.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas quand il se relisait. C'était comme si sa peine avait investi tout son corps et avait écrit à sa place.

Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Il se traita d'imbécile en essuyant son visage.

Ce n'était qu'en écrivant qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qui lui manquait : quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Et c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et s'habilla pour aller donner cours à ses élèves.

Il glissa son carnet dans la poche de sa veste. Il valait mieux que personne ne tombe là-dessus.

* * *

Kakashi croisa deux enfants qui se poursuivaient en riant. Il ressentit soudain le besoin pressant d'écrire quelque chose, de mettre sur papier la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée en voyant ces gamins courir. Il bondit sur la branche d'un arbre, se dissimula dans le feuillage et sortit son carnet.

_**C'est l'œuf qui fait l'oiseau, la chenille qui fait le papillon. C'est donc l'enfant qui fait l'homme.**_

_**Si un œuf est petit, l'oiseau sera minuscule. Si la chenille est colorée, le papillon sera magnifique. Donc, l'état de l'homme dépend de ce qu'il fut enfant.**_

_**Si l'enfant est intelligent, l'homme sera un génie.**_

_**Si l'enfant est mignon, l'homme sera beau.**_

_**Si l'enfant est costaud, l'homme sera fort.**_

_**Si l'enfant n'est pas, l'homme ne sera pas non plus.**_

_**Je ne fus jamais enfant. Est-ce pour cela que je ne me sens pas homme ? Est-ce pour cela que je ressens un vide immense au creux de mon ventre ?**_

_**J'aurais peut-être dû profiter de ce temps-là, ce temps où on a droit à l'erreur, où on apprend à devenir quelqu'un de bien, où on comprend que l'amour d'un ami vaut infiniment plus que la mort d'un ennemi.**_

Si Iruka aimait tant son métier, c'est parce qu'il pouvait donner à tous ces futurs shinobis tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu étant enfant.

Il leur donnait des sourires et des encouragements, parce que les enfants en ont plus besoin que de promesses de carrière ninja.

Il arriva une demi-heure en avance dans sa classe et en profita pour écrire encore un peu.

_Peut-être que si mes parents n'avaient pas été de si brillants ninjas, j'aurais eu une meilleure enfance. Je n'aurais pas été seul. Je crois que tout ce que vit un enfant se répercute dans sa vie future._

_Si aujourd'hui je suis si seul, c'est parce que hier mes parents me laissaient derrière eux._

_Je ne demande rien de plus qu'une présence, une unique présence qui vaudrait à mes yeux toutes les vies de Konoha._

_Mais je ne sais pas si je suis capable de trouver cette personne. Enfant, je n'ai jamais appris si elle existait seulement._

_J'aurais dû chercher à être heureux en ce temps-là. Maintenant, c'est certainement trop tard._

* * *

Kakashi vit au loin Sakura dévorer Sasuke du regard.

Il se sentit un peu jaloux d'elle, de lui. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour aimer et être aimé. Lui déjà n'était plus qu'un ninja au cœur froid et dur comme la pierre.

Le ninja copieur se cacha pour écrire à nouveau.

De toute façon, un quart d'heure de retard de plus ou de moins…

* * *

Iruka regarda, par la fenêtre, un couple s'embrasser dans la rue, de simples gens normaux, pas des ninjas, juste des gens qui s'aimaient sans avoir à s'inquiéter du fait que l'un d'eux risquait de ne pas revenir de mission, puisque de toute façon ils ne partaient pas en mission.

* * *

_**Un ninja peut-il tomber amoureux ?**_

_**Dans mon cas personnel, la question ne se pose même pas : non. Je suis trop replié sur moi-même pour pouvoir tomber amoureux.**_

_**Mais pour les autres ? Un ninja pourrait-il imaginer aimer quelqu'un, alors qu'il a toutes les chances de mourir en mission ?**_

_**Quelqu'un serait assez cruel pour imposer à l'autre cette possibilité, cette éventualité de mort imminente ?**_

_**Je me demande parfois si je préfèrerais être avec quelqu'un qui risque de mourir d'un jour à l'autre, ou être seul.**_

_**Je préfèrerais aimer. Mais rien en moi ne mérite d'être aimé.**_

* * *

_Un ninja peut-il tomber amoureux ?_

_Oui, bien sûr. Il y a tant de couples de ninjas._

_Mais moi, serais-je capable de supporter cette menace de mort perpétuelle ?_

_Sûrement pas._

_De toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas. Qui voudrait d'un stupide Chuunin, infichu de passer Jonin ?_

_Je me demande parfois si je préfèrerais être avec quelqu'un qui risque de mourir d'un jour à l'autre, ou être seul._

_Je préfèrerais aimer. Mais rien en moi ne mérite d'être aimé._

* * *

Kakashi leva la tête, l'air infiniment blessé.

Même si l'écriture lui ôtait un poids, elle le mettait face à ses manquements, ses défauts, ses lacunes.

Et c'était extrêmement douloureux.

* * *

Iruka rangea son carnet. Ses élèves entraient en classe, sa journée commençait pour de bon.

Il regarda successivement chaque petite tête ronde en priant pour que ces enfants ne connussent jamais ses tourments.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou c'est de nouveau moi! Comme j'ai reçu que des reviews positives (et dès le premier jour! Je suis trop contente!! Il fallait me voir, devant mon ordi, à crier comme une possédée parce que j'avais des reviews... "la fougue de la jeunesse", comme dirait Gaï-sensei) je poste directement la suite!!

Cette fic ne contient que 4 chapitres, désolée si certain(e)s auraient préféré que ce soit plus long... mais comme elle est finie depuis juillet 2009, je saurais pas la rallonger...

Disclaimer: Non, les beaux ninjas ne sont toujours pas à moi... dommage...

**Chapitre 2**

Iruka ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui trop vite. Il voulait encore profiter de l'air tiède d'un soir d'été. Il fit un détour pour se promener dans le bois.

Il s'assit au pied d'un chêne et sortit son carnet, sans savoir tout à fait ce qu'il allait y écrire.

* * *

Kakashi filait un ninja ennemi depuis plusieurs heures – tout en notant deux, trois petites choses dans son carnet – lorsqu'il vit Iruka s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre où il était posté. « Cet imbécile va tout faire rater » songea-t-il. Il posa son carnet sur une branche et jeta des regards furtifs sur la clairière. Il repéra le ninja qu'il devait tuer et se rendit compte qu'Iruka l'avait repéré aussi.

* * *

Iruka entendit un craquement. Un ninja qui lui était inconnu se tenait à plusieurs mètres de là.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était très certainement pas suffisamment puissant pour le mettre au tapis, mais c'était son métier de repousser les ennemis. Il se leva, son carnet toujours en main.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus avant, deux bras l'immobilisèrent.

* * *

Kakashi prit sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Iruka faire rater sa mission. Il bondit sans bruit au sol, juste derrière Iruka qui s'était levé. Il enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille et plaqua sa main droite sur la bouche du Chuunin, tout en le tirant en arrière.

-Pas un mot, souffla-t-il. Vous allez tout faire foirer.

* * *

-Pas un mot, vous allez tout faire foirer.

Iruka écarquilla les yeux. Il était en train de se faire engueuler par il ne savait même pas qui parce qu'il était sur le point de faire son métier !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il lâcha son carnet.

L'homme qui l'immobilisait le délaissa soudain pour se jeter sur le ninja ennemi et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi Hatake, le fameux ninja copieur. Iruka resta interdit quelques secondes puis ramassa son carnet.

Kakashi acheva le ninja et retourna près du chêne. Iruka était toujours là.

-Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, je…

-Oh, non, c'est rien, lança Kakashi en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main.

Iruka acquiesça et repartit.

Le ninja copieur retourna dans le chêne pour récupérer son carnet.

-Tiens… où est-ce que… ?

Il baissa la tête et vit que le petit carnet était tombé de la branche. Il le récupéra et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Iruka ouvrit la porte de son appartement et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant Naruto lui bondir dessus.

-Yo, ça va !? s'exclama le blond en sautillant sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Iruka d'un ton soupçonneux.

-On va manger des ramen !

Ce n'était pas une question, Iruka ne répondit donc pas.

-Je dois… prendre une douche, dit-il simplement.

Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, ses vêtements lui semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il eut la réponse en reniflant l'étoffe noire.

Ce n'était pas son odeur.

Lui sentait quelque chose comme un mélange de miel et de cannelle, très sucré.

Ses vêtements sentaient le vieux cuir, le musc et la sueur.

Il fit une grimace bizarre en se rendant compte que c'était là l'odeur de Kakashi.

Il regarda ses vêtements en se demandant s'il comptait les laver.

L'odeur de Kakashi n'était pas si désagréable.

Il secoua la tête et se lava.

* * *

Kakashi se gratta l'arrière du crâne en constatant qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger dans son appartement.

Il sortit de chez lui, trop heureux de pouvoir quitter une heure de plus son logement sinistre.

Il se promena au hasard et son choix se porta finalement sur Ichiraku, l'échoppe de ramen préférée de Naruto.

D'ailleurs, il s'y trouvait, avec ce type… Iruka.

-Yo Naruto, Iruka-sensei, salua-t-il simplement en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

-Yo Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Bonjour, dit seulement Iruka, qui trouvait soudain beaucoup d'attrait à son bol de nouilles.

Kakashi commanda un bol lui aussi et sentit tout à coup le regard pesant de Naruto.

-Ça va ?

-Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous de votre masque !

-Cours toujours.

Il voulut sortir son Icha Icha Paradise, mais se trompa de poche et sortit son carnet.

« Tant pis… » songea-t-il en se cachant derrière le petit calepin pour ôter son masque.

Naruto eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il n'arriva jamais à voir derrière le petit carnet.

Iruka osa enfin lever les yeux de son bol pour regarder Kakashi et ce qu'il vit faillit le mettre K-O.

« Mon carnet ! » songea-t-il en voyant le calepin à couverture noire que Kakashi tenait devant son visage.

Le Chuunin se calma et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste.

Le carnet y était toujours.

« Fausse alerte »

Kakashi termina son bol en trente secondes chrono et replaça son masque.

Il rangea son carnet, salua les deux ninjas et sortit.

Il s'assit sur un banc et tira son roman de sa poche.

Il lut un peu puis son esprit se perdit dans le vague.

Il passa une main devant son visage et fut surpris de sentir une odeur sucrée.

Il renifla sa mitaine et s'aperçut que le tissu rêche était imprégné d'une senteur de miel et de cannelle.

C'était la main avec laquelle il avait bâillonné Iruka.

Il se décida à écrire quelque chose, sans savoir tout à fait quoi.

_**Pour en revenir à cette question d'amour – puisque visiblement tout tourne autour de cela – je pense être capable d'apprécier une présence. Pas tomber éperdument amoureux, ça, c'est définitivement impossible. Mais aimer simplement avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi, quelqu'un que je préfèrerais aux autres, quelqu'un qui serait plus… Mais qui ? Tous me semblent dérisoirement stupides, absurdes, ineptes… Il faudrait quelqu'un qui soit spécial. Mais je me rends compte que je suis trop égoïste pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une qualité suffisante à ces autres gens qui leur permettrait de m'être ce quelqu'un de spécial. Et je passe en revue tous ces gens de mon âge, tous ces plus ou moins amis, garçon ou fille peu importe. Et aucun ne me satisfait.**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce que je recherche, au fond ?**_

_**Une présence rassurante, un corps à prendre dans mes bras quand je me sens seul, quelqu'un à défendre de mes propres défauts…**_

_**Aucun nom ne me vient à l'esprit.**_

_**Sauf peut-être… mais non, c'est trop idiot. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il sent le miel et la cannelle ? Parce qu'il sourit même quand ses élèves sont insupportables ? Parce qu'il est typiquement le genre de personne à vous rassurer par sa simple présence ?**_

_**Je me relis et je me rends compte que je tente de me persuader que je n'aime pas cet homme…**_

_**Parce que si je l'aime, ça veut dire que je suis capable de sentiments.**_

_**Et si c'est le cas, ma vie me semblera encore plus vide, parce que j'étais capable tout ce temps d'en faire quelque chose et que pourtant je l'ai laissée à l'abandon.**_

* * *

Iruka tomba comme une masse dans son lit. Il était mort de fatigue, pourtant il prit son carnet. L'écriture était devenue pour lui une drogue.

_Pour en revenir à cette question d'amour – puisque visiblement tout tourne autour de cela – je pense que je devrais employer mon temps à chercher cette personne qui vaudrait à mes yeux plus que tout au monde, quelqu'un qui serait plus… Mais qui ? Tous me semblent se valoir… Il faudrait quelqu'un qui soit spécial. Mais je me rends compte que je suis trop altruiste pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui vaudrait plus que tous les autres. Et je passe en revue tous ces gens de mon âge, tous ces plus ou moins amis, garçon ou fille peu importe. Et aucun ne me satisfait._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je recherche, au fond ?_

_Une présence rassurante, des bras qui me serreraient quand je me sens seul, quelqu'un qui m'aimerait malgré ses et mes défauts…_

_Aucun nom ne me vient à l'esprit._

_Sauf peut-être… mais non, c'est trop idiot. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il sent le cuir et le musc ? Parce qu'il sourit uniquement avec l'œil droit ? Parce qu'il est typiquement le genre de personne à vous rassurer par sa simple présence ?_

_Je me relis et je me rends compte que je tente de me persuader que je n'aime pas cet homme…_

_Parce que si je l'aime, ça veut dire que j'ai trouvé cette personne que je cherchais._

_Et si c'est le cas, ma vie me semblera encore plus vide, parce que j'ai toujours eu cette personne sous la main et que j'ai laissé le temps passer parce que je n'ose pas lui parler._

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux et se sentit vaguement nauséeux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit un symptôme de l'amour fou donc il en conclut que c'était dû à la bouteille de saké qu'il avait vidée la veille au soir.

Il attrapa sa mitaine droite échouée sur son oreiller et la respira. L'odeur était toujours là.

Il se sentit soudain franchement mal.

Sa vie était en train de changer… le vide était sur le point de se combler…

Et il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de le vouloir.

Il s'habilla et sortit rejoindre l'équipe sept.

Il croisa Gaï en chemin et son costume vert lui sembla encore plus moche, son sourire encore plus effrayant, sa coiffure encore plus ridicule que d'habitude.

Il s'appuya contre un mur, le teint verdâtre.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Il entra dans le premier bar qu'il trouva, se dirigea vers les toilettes et plongea sa tête dans un lavabo, sous un jet d'eau glaciale.

Il secoua ses cheveux comme un chien mouillé et sortit.

Il allait un peu mieux.

* * *

Iruka se leva, s'étira et s'habilla. Il jeta un regard éperdu sur le chandail qu'il portait quand Kakashi l'avait saisi à bras-le-corps. Il ôta son chandail propre pour enfiler celui-là.

Il sortit et entra dans un bar pour prendre un café – il n'avait plus un seul paquet chez lui.

Il vit le ninja copieur entrer, l'air hagard, le teint maladif, puis ressortir, les cheveux trempés.

Il haussa un sourcil puis vida son café.

* * *

Kakashi s'assit sur une souche pour regarder ses élèves s'entraîner. Il se sentait de plus en plus malade.

Naruto profita de sa seconde d'introspection médicale pour lui faire discrètement les poches.

Il crut attraper un tome d'Icha Icha Paradise mais se retrouva avec un petit carnet noir.

La seconde d'introspection écoulée, Kakashi revint sur terre et vit que Naruto lui avait subtilisé son précieux carnet.

Il courut après le blond pendant environ… trente secondes, puis il le saisit à la gorge, le plaqua contre un arbre, récupéra son bien et planta un kunaï dans le col de sa veste, le retenant suspendu à l'arbre.

Il retourna à sa souche, les doigts tellement crispés autour de son carnet que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

* * *

Iruka était d'une humeur exécrable. Dix fois en même pas deux heures, il se prit à espérer pouvoir pendre Konohamaru.

« Onze » songea-t-il en voyant l'enfant jeter des boulettes de papier sur ses camarades.

Il s'assit à son bureau et fusilla le petit-fils du Hokage du regard.

Le gamin se tortilla, un peu effrayé par l'expression de son professeur et resta calme jusqu'à la fin du cours.

* * *

Kakashi fut secoué d'un haut-le-cœur et se retint de vomir sur Sakura – qui l'avait approché pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

Il fit un vague signe de la tête qui pouvait dire aussi bien « au revoir, ma chère petite Sakura » que « va te faire foutre abrutie » puis s'en alla.

Il avançait sans vraiment regarder devant lui et se cogna dans un corps humain non identifié.

Une odeur de miel envahit ses narines et il voulut disparaître sous terre.

* * *

Iruka cria une ultime fois sur Konohamaru avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir et qu'on lui foute la paix (bon, en fait il aspirait à deux choses)

Il marchait à pas rapides et ne vit donc pas arriver le ninja qui déboulait de sa droite.

Il sentit une odeur de cuir et se demanda si il pourrait courir assez vite pour éviter Kakashi.

* * *

-Oh, pardon !

-Non, ça va, pas de mal.

-Bon, ben… salut.

-Salut.

* * *

-« Salut » ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire, cerveau débile ? grogna Iruka pour lui-même.

* * *

-« Pardon » ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire, génie de mes deux ? grogna Kakashi pour lui-même.

* * *

Iruka sortit son carnet pour la cent quatorzième fois de la journée et pour la cent quatorzième fois, il ne trouva rien à écrire.

Il se mit à relire tout depuis le début, histoire de passer le temps, tout en vidant un verre de saké.

Il recracha son alcool, sous l'effet de la surprise, en découvrant une autre écriture que la sienne à la première page.

* * *

Kakashi prit son carnet pour le relire, une bouteille de sirop contre les nausées à la main.

Il recracha son sirop, sous l'effet de la surprise, en découvrant une autre écriture que la sienne à la première page.

* * *

Iruka tourna la dernière page couverte d'encre, la seule du carnet qu'il avait écrite.

Il avait reconnu l'auteur comme étant Kakashi.

Et il ressentait un besoin impérieux de revoir cet homme qui lui ressemblait au point d'écrire les mêmes mots, il voulait plus que tout au monde rencontrer cette âme sœur qu'il avait entraperçue, si parfaitement semblable à lui, couchée sur le fin papier d'un carnet à couverture noire.

* * *

Kakashi tourna la dernière page couverte d'encre, la seule du carnet qu'il avait écrite.

Il avait reconnu l'auteur comme étant Iruka.

Et il ressentait un besoin impérieux de revoir cet homme qui lui ressemblait au point d'écrire les mêmes mots, il voulait plus que tout au monde rencontrer cette âme sœur qu'il avait entraperçue, si parfaitement semblable à lui, couchée sur le fin papier d'un carnet à couverture noire.

* * *

-Le plus bizarre, dit Iruka, c'est que plusieurs passages sont identiques. Comme si nous avions pensé la même chose en même temps. Parce que même si nos caractères divergent, notre façon d'envisager les choses est la même.

Naruto l'écoutait attentivement, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

Iruka s'était pointé chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit pour parler d'un carnet dont Naruto n'avait même pas conscience de l'existence, et depuis le jeune professeur discourait sur une potentielle âme sœur dont il dissimulait soigneusement le nom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? réussit-il enfin à placer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

-Ok, ça promet.

-Est-ce que je dois lui parler ?

-A qui ? demanda Naruto, dont le cerveau luttait péniblement pour suivre la conversation décousue de son ancien sensei.

-Mais à Ka… au type à qui appartient ce carnet…

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, nulle part dans ce carnet ce gars n'a fait mention de ton existence.

-Et… ?

-C'est très peu probable qu'il veuille de toi, il en aurait déjà écrit quelques lignes, non ? Sur ce, laisse-moi dormir, je t'en supplie !

Iruka sortit, encore plus embrouillé que lorsqu'il était entré.

* * *

-En bref, je suis complètement paumé, conclut Kakashi.

Gaï se gratta le sommet du crâne. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi le Jonin était venu le voir lui en particulier.

-Et c'est qui ce type ?

-C'est… un secret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je ne sais pas… qu'il faut absolument que je coure voir ce gars avant de me faire tuer en mission ?

-Il faut absolument que tu coures voir ce gars avant de te faire tuer en mission, s'exclama Gaï avec un sourire peu en rapport avec l'allusion à la mort de Kakashi.

-Parfait.

-Ce n'est absolument pas parfait. Qui te dit qu'il est intéressé ? Il fait bien mention d'un pseudo prince charmant, mais je te rappelle que tu n'as rien d'un prince charmant.

-Merci du compliment ! Bon, je me tire.

Il se leva et eut une nouvelle nausée.

« Bordel, on jurerait que j'attends un gosse »

Il grimaça. Il détestait les enfants.

* * *

Iruka ne savait plus quoi faire. Récupérer son carnet ? Oui, mais si Kakashi l'avait déjà lu… il allait se moquer. Il serait bien capable de publier des extraits dans le journal de Konoha.

Laisser son carnet là où il était ? Oui, mais si Kakashi voulait récupérer le sien, il verrait qu'Iruka avait écrit dedans !

Il en était tout à ces considérations, en marchant dans la rue, lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau l'odeur de cuir.

Il bifurqua subitement, se cacha dans une ruelle et sortit le carnet de Kakashi. Il déchira la page qu'il avait écrite et la jeta dans une benne à ordure, puis s'éloigna.

* * *

Kakashi repéra Iruka mais ce dernier s'éloigna avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'approcher. Il le suivit furtivement et bondit sur le toit d'une des maisons bordant la ruelle où le sensei se cachait.

Il le vit sortir son carnet noir, déchirer une page, la jeter à la poubelle et partir.

Kakashi atterrit devant la benne à ordure et farfouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Un bout de papier chiffonné.

Il l'aplatit et se mit à lire.

_-Pour en revenir à cette question d'amour – puisque visiblement tout tourne autour de cela…_tiens, c'est exactement la même formulation, dit-il en sortant l'autre carnet de sa , bla, bla…_Parce qu'il sent le cuir et le musc ?_ (Kakashi renifla son chandail et hocha la tête)_ Parce qu'il sourit uniquement avec l'œil droit ? Parce qu'il est typiquement le genre de personne à vous rassurer par sa simple présence ?_ Rassurant, moi ? Je me fais peur en me regardant dans le miroir...

Kakashi se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

Iruka jeta le carnet noir sur la table de son salon et alla se coucher.

Il ne pouvait plus écrire dans ce maudit carnet, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il appartenait à Kakashi. Ç'aurait été comme violer l'entrée d'un temple sacré.

De plus, Iruka se sentait ridiculement intimidé par les talents littéraires insoupçonnés de l'Hatake.

Il coupa court à ses réflexions et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

Kakashi entra dans l'appartement d'Iruka par la fenêtre du salon.

Il retint un petit cri de victoire en voyant son carnet sur la table basse.

Il le reprit et le remplaça par celui d'Iruka.

En ressortant, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'arracher la page qu'il y avait écrite. Dans un sens, cela simplifierait tout si Iruka la trouvait.

Mais dans un autre sens, le Chuunin avait arraché sa propre « déclaration », comme s'il revenait sur sa décision.

Car c'était cela qui tracassait Kakashi. Avait-il ôté cette page pour qu'un curieux ne la trouve pas, ou pour effacer tout souvenir de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui ?

Il pesa le pour et le contre et finalement, il partit, la page contenant les derniers mots qu'il avait écrits placée entre les pages 129 et 130 de son Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain matin et vit que le carnet sur la table du salon avait été un peu déplacé sur la gauche.

Il l'attrapa et le calepin s'ouvrit automatiquement à la première page.

-Mais… c'est mon écriture ?

Il vit qu'il manquait aussi une page un peu plus loin et comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Kakashi avait, tout comme lui, écrit dans ce carnet en croyant que c'était le sien. Quand il s'était rendu compte de l'échange, il avait décidé de récupérer son bien. Il avait arraché cette page « en trop » pour ne pas qu'Iruka puisse la lire.

Mais pourquoi masquer cela alors que Kakashi savait sûrement qu'Iruka avait lu son carnet ? Quelle pensée voudrait-il cacher qui soit différente de tout ce qu'il avait déjà lu ?

Le mieux, pour le savoir, était évidemment d'aller le voir. Il aurait pu, en plus, essayer discrètement de deviner s'il était intéressé par lui.

Mais Iruka était timide.

Il rendit visite à Naruto, à la place.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser… conclut-il, les sourcils froncés.

Naruto secoua la tête, son cerveau était encore en train de battre la campagne.

-Mais va le voir, grogna-t-il, en priant pour que ses neurones ne soient pas tous brûlés par cette profonde réflexion.

-Mais il risque de mal réagir ! On parle de Kakashi, le shinobi au cœur de pierre, là !

Les yeux d'Iruka s'agrandirent… oups, ça lui avait échappé…

-Kakashi ? Beurk, je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

Iruka eut une expression outragée : voilà que le gamin qui s'était entiché d'une idiote aux cheveux chewing-gum osait faire des critiques sur ses goûts amoureux !

L'Umino s'en alla. A chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Naruto, il sortait encore plus perplexe que quand il était entré.

* * *

Kakashi fut plié en deux par un haut-le-cœur particulièrement violent.

Ça ne s'arrangeait pas, ses affaires.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher dans un coin sombre où retirer son masque et il vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose d'autre que de la bile.

Il essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main – gauche, il ne voulait pas salir sa mitaine droite – avant de remonter son masque sur son visage et tomber au sol, inconscient.

* * *

Iruka se dépêcha, il était déjà en retard. Il se prit le pied dans quelque chose et se ramassa sur le pavé.

-Putain de bordel de…

Il regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber : un pied humain, chaussé d'une sandale de ninja.

Son regard remonta le long de la jambe du type couché par terre, puis le torse et Iruka vit enfin la tête du shinobi.

-Kakashi-sensei, sauf votre respect, vous foutez quoi à terre ?

L'Hatake ne répondit pas.

-Merde, il est mort… pensa Iruka en s'approchant du corps.

Il vit une flaque de vomis et comprit à peu près ce qui s'était passé.

Il approcha sa main du visage de Kakashi puis se retint d'ôter son masque, même si cela le démangeait depuis un moment.

Il ouvrit la veste du ninja copieur et plaqua son oreille contre son torse.

Lorsqu'il eut constaté que le cœur battait toujours, Iruka consentit à porter le corps sur son dos.

Il amena l'Hatake à l'hôpital et retourna vers l'Académie.

L'endroit où il avait trouvé Kakashi inconscient se situant sur son chemin, il repassa devant le coin sombre et vit un objet orange accrochant la lumière.

Il s'approcha et reconnut la couverture de Icha Icha Paradise. Il ramassa le livre et s'éloigna.

* * *

Durant l'heure de récréation, Iruka resta dans la classe en tête-à-tête avec le roman de Kakashi.

Il l'ouvrit, rongé par la curiosité. Il fut bien vite répugné par les descriptions perverses et referma le bouquin.

-Comment un type qui écrit aussi bien que Kakashi peut lire des monstruosités pareilles ?

Il posa son regard vers le livre orange et vit que quelqu'un y avait glissé un papier.

Il le prit et le lut.

-Bla bla bla…_Parce qu'il sent le miel et la cannelle ? Parce qu'il sourit même quand ses élèves sont insupportables ? _Eh mais… c'est moi…

Iruka rougit violemment et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Ça va Iruka-sensei ? s'exclama Konohamaru en entrant. Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge ?

-Parce que… il ne trouvait pas d'excuse bidon. Ça ne te regarde pas !

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit un petit chien assit sur le rebord extérieur.

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il était à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé dans la rue et l'avait amené chez un médecin.

Et lui avait volé son Icha Icha Paradise.

Il appela l'infirmière.

-Qui m'a amené ici ?

-Euh, ce monsieur qui donne cours à l'Académie, je crois.

-Iruka Umino ?

-Oui.

« Parfait » songea Kakashi. Il n'était pas du genre à voler les gens couchés par terre, il lui rendrait donc son roman.

Puis il se souvint du papier glissé entre la page 129 et 130.

« Et merde… »

Il se leva précipitamment mais eut un vertige et retomba sur le lit.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de ces temps-ci ?

-Il semblerait que vous ayez développé un virus inconnu, mais visiblement peu ou pas contagieux…

-Génial. Comment je fais pour récupérer mon bouquin, moi ? dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'infirmière.

Il invoqua Pakkun et l'envoya à l'Académie vérifier si Iruka avait ou non ouvert le livre.

Le chien revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Visiblement, il l'a ouvert.

-Visiblement ?

-Il est rouge comme une tomate.

Kakashi sourit malgré lui. Selon toute apparence, Iruka était effectivement la personne chaste et pure qu'il avait imaginé.

-Mais le… papier, il l'a lu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui.

-Je suis mort.

Pakkun pencha la tête sur le côté et Kakashi lui demanda :

-De quoi il avait l'air ?

-Iruka-sensei, tu veux dire ? Bah, il était rouge.

-Oui, mais… fâché, triste, … ?

-Oh, ça…

* * *

Iruka rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Fin de journée, le meilleur moment dans la vie d'un enseignant.

Il glissa le livre à couverture orange dans sa poche et prit le morceau de papier déchiré entre le pouce et l'index.

Il le regarda longtemps, puis le rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il se retourna vers la porte de la classe et vit la silhouette dégingandée de Kakashi Hatake.

-Déjà sorti de l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Hum, ouais. Les médecins sont pas au courant.

-Je vois, dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte.

-Vous… voulez manger un morceau ? Avec… hm… moi ? proposa lentement Kakashi.

Iruka rougit à nouveau et Kakashi se demanda comment ses élèves avaient bien pu suivre un cours donné par une tomate ambulante.

-J'ai des corrections à faire pour demain, répondit Iruka d'un ton ferme en passant devant Kakashi.

-Ah. Hm… d'accord. Demain, alors…

-Peut-être.

L'Hatake resta seul dans la classe quelques instants, puis retourna à l'hôpital.

A suivre!

Prochain chapitre à la prochaine review que je reçois! (je demande vraiment pas beaucoup: une toute petite review me fait déjà super-plaisir!)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous/toutes les revieweurs/euses!!! (dsl j'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre individuellement, alors je remercie l'ensemble, je vous envoie tout mon amour et ma reconnaissance!) Je suis trop contente!!! Bouh, vous êtes méchants, vous me faites pleurer!! L'émotion que j'ai ressentie en voyant que des gens m'avaient mis dans leurs "favorite stories list", vous pouvez pas imaginez... Dire que je trouvais cette fic pas trop géniale...

Je vous préviens, j'ai pas beaucoup de fics Naruto en réserve... encore un KakaIru, un SasuNaru, et un ItaSasu en cours d'écriture... Sinon, je fais beaucoup plus en -man (je me fais de la pub...)

Ce chapitre est pas très réjouissant (comment dire... beaucoup de prise de tête chez nos deux ninjas...) et le style de narration est très différent des deux autres chapitres.

Disclaimer: est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de préciser que je ne suis pas originaire du Japon? Que donc je ne suis pas un mangaka de génie ? Que par conséquent je n'ai pas dessiné ce chef-d'oeuvre qu'est Naruto ?

**Chapitre 3**

_**Je ne supporte plus cette solitude, maintenant que j'ai effleuré du bout des doigts la possibilité de vivre avec lui.**_

_**Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je m'enfuis quotidiennement de ma chambre pour aller le voir et qu'il refuse systématiquement toutes les propositions que je fais. **_

_**Souvent, je passe la langue sur ma dent creuse, ma deuxième molaire, en haut à droite. Je caresse du bout de la langue la capsule d'arsenic qui y est dissimulée et je me demande si j'oserai un jour la croquer et envoyer balader cette putain de vie.**_

_**Ce geste se répète de plus en plus souvent, de ces temps-ci.**_

* * *

_J'ai peur d'accepter ces rendez-vous qu'il me propose. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien._

_Parce que j'ai peur qu'il ait menti. Qu'il ait, par exemple, volé mon carnet sans que je m'en rende compte, pour écrire toutes ces choses qu'il a écrites en prenant modèle sur moi. Qu'il ait fait toute une mise en scène pour m'attirer à lui._

_Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? C'est ce qui me laisse le plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve qui le pousse à faire ce genre de choses ?_

_Je suis insipide, je suis transparent._

_Qu'est-ce que le génie de sa génération pourrait chercher en un ninja aussi médiocre que moi ?_

* * *

_**Non mais je nage en plein délire, ou quoi ?**_

_**Naruto, du haut de ses douze ans, vient m'insulter, moi, qui suis son sensei et de quinze ans son aîné, parce que j'ai fait du mal à Iruka !**_

_**J'ai fait du mal à Iruka ?**_

_**L'idée même que j'aie pu le froisser me soulève les entrailles.**_

_**A moins que ce ne soit cette saleté de virus.**_

_**Iruka, je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal, je vous assure…**_

_**Je me dégoûte encore plus. Quel genre d'homme suis-je pour blesser celui que j'aime sans même m'en rendre compte ?**_

* * *

_Il suffit de voir ce qu'il lit pour comprendre qui il est. Un pervers fini, rien de plus. Il faut juste que je l'oublie. _

_Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_

_Pourquoi les larmes coulent encore ?_

* * *

_**Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour quitter cette chambre d'hôpital et aller le retrouver. Mais selon les médecins, mon virus est en train de muter et ils refusent que je sorte à l'improviste, donc ils m'ont foutu un garde qui m'empêche de bouger.**_

_**Le temps que je sorte d'ici, Iruka m'aura déjà enterré.**_

_**Ma langue finit par s'irriter, à force de passer en permanence sur la surface irrégulière de ma dent creuse.**_

* * *

_Gaï est venu me voir, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a raconté._

_Encore pire que ses laïus sur la force de la jeunesse ou je ne sais quoi._

_Il a conclu en me demandant si je comptais aller voir Hatake à l'hôpital._

_J'ai répondu non, il m'a dit que je devrais._

_C'est vrai que je dois encore lui rendre son Icha Icha Paradise._

_Bon Dieu, si je tenais l'obsédé qui a écrit ce torchon, je lui ferais passer l'envie de pervertir les beaux et géniaux shinobis._

_Non, je ne suis pas amoureux._

* * *

_**Le médecin en chef m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé un remède.**_

_**Ce qui ne me dit pas comment j'ai contracté cette saleté.**_

_**Evidemment, Iruka ne vient pas me voir.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je lui ai vomi dessus ou quoi ?**_

_**Je ne comprends rien.**_

* * *

_J'ai congé demain._

_Est-ce que j'en profite pour passer voir Hatake ?_

_Naruto m'a dit non, mais est-ce que je dois obéir à un enfant de douze ans ?_

_Gaï m'a dit oui, mais est-ce que je dois croire un shinobi tout vert qui sourit comme un abruti ?_

_Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait me conseiller – je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ça à tout le monde._

_Et la page arrachée de mon carnet repose dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon._

* * *

_**Iruka votre odeur s'efface de ma mémoire, ces stupides infirmières ont lavé mes vêtements, plus rien ne me rattache à vous.**_

_**Pourquoi ne me rend-il pas mon livre ? Il est devenu fan ?**_

_**Ciel, Iruka pervers, on aura tout vu.**_

_**Une infirmière a remarqué ma dent creuse.**_

_**Elle m'a quasiment assommé pour pouvoir retirer ma capsule d'arsenic.**_

_**J'ai un nouveau tic, à présent.**_

_**Mes doigts sont écorchés à force de caresser la lame du kunaï caché sous mon oreiller.**_

* * *

_Un chien est entré dans la classe._

_Il tenait un carnet ouvert dans sa gueule._

_Tous les gamins se sont jetés sur l'animal et j'ai entendu la voix de Konohamaru dire : « Venez me voir. Kakashi »_

_J'ai fait de grands gestes pour chasser le chien, mais ce sont les enfants qui sont partis._

_Tant pis, j'étais pas d'humeur à leur courir après._

_Le chien a posé le carnet sur mon bureau et s'est assis sur mes affaires._

_J'ai pris le carnet et j'ai lu, un peu à contrecoeur._

* * *

_**Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**Je n'arrive pas à comprendre vos réactions.**_

_**Qu'ai-je fait qui mérite un tel silence ?**_

_**Si c'est quoi que ce soit que j'ai pu dire ou faire quand vous m'avez ramassé dans la rue pour m'amener à l'hôpital, sachez que je ne me souviens de rien, mais je peux vous assurer que si c'était blessant, alors je ne le pensais pas.**_

_**Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous blesser, Iruka.**_

_**Je vous en supplie, venez me voir à l'hôpital. **_

_**J'ai besoin de votre présence plus que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. **_

_**Mon rêve s'est réalisé, j'ai trouvé une personne qui vaille plus que quiconque à mes yeux ; pourtant je suis triste.**_

_**Parfois je sors mon kunaï de sous mon oreiller et je m'imagine l'enfonçant dans ma jugulaire.**_

_**J'ai besoin de vous ici, je veux savoir ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous pensez… votre carnet me manque, j'avais pris l'habitude de lire et relire vos lignes, m'enivrant de plus en plus de vos impressions, vos sensations,…**_

_**Je voudrais être celui qui soit plus pour vous, même si je ne serai jamais jaloux de Naruto, même si je n'aime pas trop les ramen, même si je ne suis pas doué pour donner des encouragements, même si je ne sais pas préparer un bento, même si je ne suis pas du genre à vous tenir par la main, même si dès que je bois, je bois trop…**_

_**Vous vous souvenez ? C'est ce que vous aviez écrit à la première page. Je me le rappelle encore.**_

_**Pour la dernière fois, venez me voir.**_

_**Que je sache si je peux ranger mon kunaï.**_

A suivre! Prochain et dernier épisode demain! (si j'ai une review, mais vu l'engouement que ma pseudo-oeuvre a suscité, je pense que la suite viendra effectivement demain...)

Encore merci à tous les reviewers... vraiment, on ne peut pas imaginer le bonheur que ça provoque en moi de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot d'encouragement... je m'incline bien bas devant vous, parce qu'un(e) auteur(e) n'est rien sans lecteurs, rien d'autre qu'un type (ou une nana dans mon cas) bizarre qui passe sa vie à gribouiller dans un cahier.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici la toute fin de cette fic... J'ai eu pas mal de reviews, toutes super gentilles et positives! Ca me donne envie d'écrire encore plus...

Disclaimer: Naruto n'est toujours pas à moi, et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent sur le dos de Kishimoto-sama...

**Chapitre 4**

Kakashi se réveilla, encore un peu assommé par le médicament que lui avait donné l'infirmière.

Il se demanda vaguement si il était guéri, puis il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine.

Il porta la main à son cœur, croyant à une crise cardiaque, ou quoi que ce soit du même acabit.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi regarda autour de lui.

La chambre était vide, hormis l'anbu qui le surveillait jour et nuit.

Il ouvrit le bouquin et faillit s'étouffer de rage en voyant qu'un imbécile avait griffonné dans la marge.

Quand il reconnut l'écriture d'Iruka, il se rasséréna.

_Je me demande si je peux vous croire, franchement. Vous ne correspondez pas à ce qui est décrit dans votre carnet._

_Mais je veux bien tenter le coup, voir si vous êtes le pervers au cœur de pierre qu'on raconte._

_Désolé, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux._

_Mais dès que vous sortirez, je passerai une soirée avec vous, promis._

_Je pense que vous connaissez mon adresse…_

_Iruka_

_PS : pour cette histoire de suicide au kunaï… je ne vous l'aurais jamais pardonné._

Kakashi rit nerveusement en relisant le message... il avait vraiment hâte d'être guéri...

* * *

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre de Kakashi et celui-ci leva la tête de son roman.

-Le docteur a dit que vous étiez guéri. Vous pouvez sortir de l'hôpital.

Kakashi adressa son plus beau sourire à l'infirmière, qui ne vit évidemment rien à cause du masque.

Il se leva et se rhabilla pour sortir, mais l'infirmière le retint par le bras.

Elle tenait quelque chose en main.

-Je vous la rends, je ne suis plus en droit de la garder.

-C'est quoi? Ah, ça... non, vous pouvez la garder, je n'en ai plus besoin !

Kakashi sortit d'une démarche un peu plus énergique qu'à l'habitude tandis que l'infirmière jetait la petite capsule d'arsenic.

* * *

-Déjà sorti de l'hôpital? lança Gaï en tapant dans le dos de Kakashi.

-Hm-hm.

-Il est allé te voir? demanda-t-il avec une discrétion pour le moins inhabituelle (on parle quand même du ninja le plus extravagant, et donc le moins discret, de Konoha).

-Non.

-Oh... murmura Gaï en fronçant les sourcils dans ce qui se voulait être une mimique attristée.

- Mieux que ça! Il m'invite chez lui! La seule fois où je suis entré dans son appartement, c'était par la fenêtre. On peut pas dire que ce soit très romantique.

-Ben, ça fait comme un chevalier qui, avec la fougue caractérisant son énergique jeunesse, prend d'assaut la tour où la princesse est enfermée !

-Oui bien sûr... bon, j'y vais, il doit être rentré de l'académie, maintenant...

-Si tu te fais jeter, n'oublie pas de lui dire que je suis toujours libre, moi.

Kakashi grimaça sous son masque.

-ça va bien se passer. Je suis pas aussi pire que ce qu'on dit, si?

Gaï haussa les épaules comme pour dire "ça mon gars, c'est toi qui le dis".

Kakashi soupira bruyamment.

-De toute façon, je compte pas rester seul plus longtemps...

* * *

Iruka termina de grignoter son trognon de pomme tout en achevant la correction des cent vingt copies à rendre absolument sans faute pour la veille.

-Yo Iruka…

Le Chuunin frissonna un peu en sentant le souffle chaud de Kakashi dans sa nuque.

Il ne bougea pas, ferma les yeux et écouta la voix rauque du ninja copieur lui expliquer qu'il était guéri.

Il ne dit rien et rougit violemment lorsque l'Hatake commença à caresser son cou du bout des doigts.

Il se leva enfin et fit face à Kakashi.

Ce dernier enroula son bras autour de sa taille, mais pas comme il l'avait fait à la clairière, non… c'était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus tendre.

Iruka passa ses bras dans le cou de l'argenté et se laissa aller contre son torse.

Kakashi porta une main à son visage et baissa son masque.

Iruka resta muet de stupeur en voyant le visage de son aîné.

Il leva doucement la main et caressa du bout des doigts l'arête de son nez, le contour parfait de ses lèvres, la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-Pourquoi… cacher ce visage ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Il y a des pourquoi qui sont veufs de parce que*.

Iruka soupira. Il n'était pas près de connaître tous les secrets du ninja copieur.

Kakashi sourit et rapprocha son visage blanc de celui, caramel, d'Iruka.

Ils s'embrassèrent et, pour la première fois de leur vie, se sentirent tout sauf seuls.

Fin! (snif)

* Cette phrase, je ne l'ai pas inventée moi-même. Je ne sais pas si c'est une expression connue ou non (moi je l'ai jamais entendue), mais je l'ai lue dans Dinky Rouge Sang (de Marie-Aude Murail) et cette formulation m'avait frappée... donc voilà, je rends à César ce qui est à César.

C'est la fin de cette fic.

Ce chapitre est trèèèès court, pourtant je l'ai rallongé du mieux que j'ai pu -_-"

Merci encore à tous les reviewers, auxquels je n'ai pas répondu (désolée, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps), mais à qui je promets d'autres fics!! (à un rythme un peu moins soutenu, parce qu'en théorie j'ai pas le droit d'aller aussi souvent sur internet)

Merci, merci, merci (eh oui, je suis le genre de fille qui passe son temps à remercier les gens... ^^) et à la prochaine!


End file.
